


Lessons in Negotiations

by Ulysses_Quanta



Series: Lessons from Dra'volm [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dra'volm's had enough of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: The Dragonborn has a... unique way to celebrate after negotiating a ceasefire.





	Lessons in Negotiations

"Skyrim will never bow to the false Empire!"

At the head of the table, Dra'volm rubbed her head in a desperate attempt to ward off the oncoming headache. She'd only called this damn ceasefire so she could stop Alduin, yet the incessant bickering between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials was making her wish Alduin would hurry up and devour the world, or whatever it was that he was supposed to do.

"I think they're finished," Serana whispered next to her, causing the Khajit to risk a glance up. Sure enough, the General and Ulfric were both getting up to leave.

"Thank the moons. This one needs fresh air," Dra'volm grumbled as she stood up from the chair she had been sat in for the past day, waving a dismissive gesture to Esbern when the old man attempted to say something to her.

Whatever it was, it could wait.

Dra'volm was, unsurprisingly, the first one out, shivering at the chill as she pushed the doors to High Hrothgard open and stalked over to a nearby wall, crouching down with her back against it and holding her paws to her head.

"This one needs a drink..." she groaned.

She ignored the footsteps approaching her, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. Serana understood, and stood next to her, hood pulled up to hide her from the sunlight.

"...need to move a garrison into Markarth then, see to it the Stormcloaks leave in peace without harassment..."

Dra'volm looked up, and sure enough, out came all of the parties from the negotiation. She groaned again.

"It's over now," Serana reminded her. "You don't have to deal with them until after you've stopped Alduin."

"This one hopes Alduin eats me, then," Dravolm muttered sarcastically, earning a smirk from Serana.

"Look at that. Tullius and the Thalmor elf are walking out now," Serana said. Dra'volm looked at them, and then looked towards where they were going.

A small smirk formed on the Khajit's face, and she stood up and stepped forward.

"You have that smirk again," Serana pointed out.

"What smirk?" Dra'volm asked, before inhaling deeply.

"Dra'volm-"

"Fus-"

"Don't-"

"Ro-DAH!"

The shout sailed over the small path, catching Tullius, Elenwen and Ulfric in its path before launching the three of them off of the mountain, screaming as they went. Dra'volm glared at the others, but no words were said from them.

"So you just lauched an Imperial General, a Thalmor diplomat and the Jarl of Windhelm off of a mountain," Serana noted drily as Rikke and Galmar took off running down the path to desperately find where Dra'volm had just launched them to.

"Eh, they will be fine." Dra'volm returned to crouching against the wall, pawing her head to nurse the headache that had gotten worse thanks to her Shout.

"You're not worried about the consequences of doing that?"

"This one has already killed the Emperor. This one doesn't care."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Admit it, you wanted to launch at least one of those twits off the mountain after Season Unending.
> 
> Might start making a series of fics featuring Dra'volm and her antics. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
